


核桃

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, POV Russia (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 我听见高山在呼唤我，海洋在呼唤我，原野在呼唤我，森林在呼唤我。唯独她没有。
Relationships: Female Prussia/Female Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	核桃

**Author's Note:**

> 原文发于2020.06

今天吃了核桃。

拿小锤子砸碎了，一点一点捻着吃。棕色的碎壳粘在手上，油油的、黏糊糊的，仔细看还有点黑色的小粒。我不爱吃核桃，但是她送给我的。咬在嘴里还有硬壳。

我把壳吐了，擦了嘴，然后躺到床上。洗完澡后的一点趣味，我剪了指甲。指甲要用剪刀剪，指甲钳会剪断，任意的豁口都令我害怕。再用甲搓把棱角和毛刺磨平。我静静枕在床头，等待一个合适的时间。床头灯没有关，来回不停把完，灯光下一直有两三只小虫盘旋，我看着它们突然就不想关灯。昏昏暗暗的光源，灯泡的钨丝快要被烧断，我能闻得出来。

但光最终还是灭了，轻微的声响，崩断了。

在黑暗和宁静中呼吸了几秒。

胸腔里没由来的烦躁与不安包裹着我，却找不到一个合适的词汇，也说不上来到底是什么原因。只想躺在这里做这件事，像是有这必然性一般。

我刚和她聊完，放下手机退出了通讯软件，想要打开另一个网页，犹豫再三又放弃了。网络世界令人不安，却锁着最最重要的东西。和最最不堪的东西。

她刚问我核桃怎么样，是不是很好吃。我就把手伸进了裤子里面。想象着什么东西会比较好，我不知道，只知道并不需要适当的氛围，也不需要到位的准备，一切都自然发生。

那里很干，抚摸着两片山峰，沟壑曲折，轻轻滑过，期盼着是她的手带领我往前。她一直是姐姐，一位我敬仰的姐姐，不敢看她，我们只见过一面。在我仍未成年的时候，她早已工作，我们离开彼此的城市见了一面，像只是乘坐火车随意停留了一会儿。聊了什么也都完全不记得，她的胸脯并不挺翘，外扩又有些下垂。我是个胖子，肥肉松垮垮地从腿部开始堆积起来，往肚腩去、往上肢去、往脸上去，那里也肥厚，拨弄几下都没什么感觉。

她却领着我前进，不说话，去陌生的城市。

另一只手在小肚子来回打转，捏着肥肉。我厌恶我自己，厌恶身上的所有器官，厌恶我的肚子，厌恶我的体型和身高。她小小的个头，比我矮了好半截，要微微低头才能看进她的眼睛，我的背就十分吃力。在夹缝中将手指挤了进去，我其实很少做这种事，她在我耳边吹气，痒得很。

我说“好”，开始动，慢慢地揉，慢慢地挤压，前后摩擦。胯也动起来。我想我找到了那个地方，一条通往无人之地的捷径，她就开始抚摸我。

手十分轻软，但就算是在这个情况下我也记不起她的面容。很久没再见了，当我们又都匆匆从车站离别，已然成为了过客。但她今天来了，在我的眼前披着纱出现了。捻了两根手指轻巧地打圈。

想到很多事，无用的事，睁着眼睛看没有光源透入的室内。将四肢随意摊开，能和她的大腿碰到一起吗？在仍是少女的时候我未曾爱上她，当把枯掉的发尾剪到刚过肩部等待重新生长，当我学会品尝烈酒的时候，却有了别样的冲动。

我偶尔想成为另一性别，又不完全是，此刻享受着作为女性的快感。她愈发远了，离我远去，背对过我。甩甩头，游鱼便从光裸的腹部掠过，那里全是金枪鱼的油脂，我的油脂，散发出淡淡血味。

它们穿过我，带着她一起到白浪里去。

我听见高山在呼唤我，海洋在呼唤我，原野在呼唤我，森林在呼唤我。唯独她没有。


End file.
